What's Mine is Yours
by LollyLoveBug
Summary: After Kagome and Inuyasha manage to cut off Sesshomaru's arm he sought out the young Miko alone so he could kill her and get revenge on his half-brother. Upon talking to her he came up with a better idea. He would steal her loyalty from her brother and have her submit to him. Sesshomaru makes her agree to meet with him in order to protect Inuyasha from him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that privilege is exclusive to Rumiko Takahashi!

Author notes: Thank you so much to my readers. You are the reason that I write. Otherwise I would just keep these stories locked up in my glorious head and enjoy them all to myself. The only way to keep me writing on a regular basis is for everyone to **READ AND REVIEW.** _Thank you so much! I love you all so much!_

This story is set in the rural period right after episode 7 "Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru".

Kagome was crawling out of the well after going back to the modern era to stock up on supplies for the rest of their journey. She had her big yellow backpack full to the brink with ramen (tm), extra clothes, and her bedroll. As she pushed her backpack up over the well and pulled herself up over the side of the well she was met with a pair of golden eyes.

This pair of lethal golden eyes were not attached to our favorite Hanyou - they were attached to his older half brother. She tried to throw her weight back into the well so she could escape back into her own time. His reflexes were much faster then hers however, and he grabbed her with his only remaining arm and pulled her completely out of the well and threw her about 10 feet away from the well, putting his body between the small ningen and the portal that she had just appeared through.

"Who are you?" He spoke softly but with absolute authority. Kagome was just now scrambling to her feet, the scent of fear radiating off of her small form. This please the Western Lord - she should fear him. He cocked his head with his eyes blazing indicating that he was still waiting for an answer.

"I... well...Kagome, my name is Kagome." She breathed out - hoping that Inuyasha had sensed them and would be along soon to help her out of this mess. She looked over her shoulder searching the horizon to see if there was any trace of him.

"Do not look for the half-breed. I have masked this entire area from his senses - he does not know that we are meeting like this." He took a step toward the woman who in turn took a step back. He growled a warning in her direction - she would not escape him. Kagome stood still - her muscles twitching with the need to run away from this danger. As Sesshomaru moved closer to her with a deadly grace she began to wish that she had never stepped foot in the feudal era.

"Kagome - the miko and portal traveler- where did you come from?" Sesshomaru was now within arms reach of the small woman. She slowly tilted her eyes up, her whole body had begun curling into itself in self defense.

"Um - well... I..." She was muttering and shivering - hoping against hope that Inuyasha would show up anyway. She knew it was a fools hope - but a hope all of the same. Sesshomaru was beginning to become annoyed with her inability to answer a simple question. She was the reason that he was missing an arm and frankly he wanted to know the woman who managed to cause him such distress before he erased her this planet.

He could feel the anger spreading through his whole body. Not only did his father choose Inuyasha's mother to spend his life with. He choose to gift his most impressive fang - _the_ _Tessaiga,_ to Inuyasha. Now he had this female who was willing to die for him - what a thing to have. An Inu demon takes great pride in their pack - being able to control and protect them. Sesshomaru knew that the death of the small novice miko in front of him would be a crushing blow to his brother - the idea made him smirk. The smirk caused Kagome to step back against her own better judgement and Sesshomaru was on a top of her within moments. She was pinned against the grassy earth surrounding the well. Her scent spiked with fear and anger and he was shocked by how lovely it was. He took that moment to look the woman up and down slowly and a bright red blush spread across Kagome's whole body. Her lovely, young, and supple body he noted as she started to scream beneath him. He growled and pressed his fangs against the nape of her neck - feeling the blood pound through her neck until she relaxed an submitted to her control. A feeling that he was greatly enjoying.

"Get off of me you pervert" she growled out in a surprisingly Inu manner. He cocked his head to the side at the accusation and realized from her perspective it would seem he was going to take what he wished of her body. The idea made a surprisingly pleasant image of the ningen writhing beneath him in pleasure. He growled and shook his head - trying to remove the image from his mind.

Suddenly a new idea came into his head - killing the miko would hurt his brother but if he stole her loyalty and made her submit physically (without mating of course - she was only a ningen miko) he may just teach that spoiled brat a lesson. He would finally have something that Inuyasha wanted but couldn't have - he would steal his happiness and destroy him in a different way. Sesshomaru was impressed with his idea - even if he was trying to hide from himself that he was partially doing this for himself. He rarely imagined rutting with any woman - yoaki or ningen. He would seduce her and steal her from his half breed of a little brother and teach him a lesson in loyalty.

"Do not worry Miko - I would never take anything from a woman that she was not willing to give." He stood and pulled her up with him. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded her appreciation at the very modern way of thinking.

"You know that I could very easily kill you and my younger half brother" Sesshomaru said calmly. They were too close for her liking - she couldn't size him up and wouldn't be able to see it in time if he raised an arm against her.

"What do you want Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said softly trying to feed into his pride by bestowing him the title that he deserved. He grunted slightly in approval at the small woman standing so near with her emotions rolling off of her and her scent spiking excitement, fear and confusion.

"I wish to make a deal with you Kagome" He smirked slightly when she turned her head up at the sound of her name. The fact that he would refer to her so casually made her feel uneasy.

"So you do not wish to kill me?" She whispered softly with a sort of relief replacing her fearful scent. He looked up at her - trying to figure out why he was taking such care with this woman. He knew ningen woman tended to be emotional so he kept his temper in check and responded to her as if he were approaching a wounded and scared animal.

"Where ever you are going through this portal - I want to make a deal that you will meet me a day before the hanyou thinks you will be back. I will spend this day with you without his knowledge and then I will return you to him. He is to never know of this deal or I will kill you both" Sesshomaru finished the sentence with a dark growl.

"What will we do during these meetings?" Kagome gulped - she felt dizzy like she was taking in too much air.

"You will discover this soon enough" He was curt but seemed very amused.

"How will you know when I am going through the portal and when I will be back?" She mumbled slowly.

"I will sense the energy when you go through and when you come back - I will be waiting for you and masking the power surge - Inuyasha will never know" He grinned slightly at the look of complete shock on her face.

"Till we meet again Miko Kagome" Sesshomaru was gone before she could say anything. She stood there for ten minutes before Inuyasha showed up, giving her hell for being late. She knew she couldn't say anything to Inuyasha so she went on as if nothing had happened. In the tree - line Sesshomaru was listening just in case. " _Good job little woman, you will be mine very soon - and together we will destroy your precious Hanyou_."

Author notes: Thanks again guys - READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the story Inuyasha.

Author notes: WOW. I love the amount of responses to my first chapter. All of the readers who read and reviewed - you are the reason that I kept on writing. Obviously I am extremely motivated by reviews. THANK YOU + **READ AND REVIEW.**

Kagome started to slowly climb out of the well on her way back from the future era. Her muscles were still sore from their latest Youki battle - even after a couple days in the future healing slowly from her wounds and bruises.

She was anxious to see if Sesshomaru was going to keep good on his promise or if he was simply meaning to scare her. _"It seems to be a huge commitment for him to constantly be watching and waiting for me to come from the well. That means he would have to always be within a couple days of the well and willing to travel to spend time with me. The whole thing just doesn't add up."_ She mentally reassured herself as she winced from pain climbing from the well. She hadn't realized how hard her body had been rocked by the Thunder Brothers. As she thought back she was thrown around quite a bit - and her throat still hurt from the attempt at choking her to death. If that wasn't bad enough she was pretty sure that she failed her final - _"Why did I even come home?"_

At the top of the well waiting an extremely impatient Inu Lord. He was not used to waiting for someone so slow. He was growing angry until he heard a small moan of pain escape the miko's lips. He suddenly become anxious _"My plan will not work if the ningen woman dies"_. He started sniffing the air anxiously attempting to sense if the woman was injured or bleeding. His anger suddenly switched to a startling concern. He reached his arm into the well and pulled the woman out of the well rest of the way.

Sesshomaru started sniffing the woman from top to bottom to sense where she was injured. She had some large bruised on her sides, legs and throat but besides that she was in perfectly good health. He sighed internally of relief while still holding his face perfectly poised on the outside.

"Um... Hi Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome murmered as the Western Lord still held onto her firmly. She was blushing from the attention and confused as to why he was suddenly so concerned with her scent. He let go of her gruffly and started stalking off in the direction opposite of Kaede's village. They walked for quite some time before he stopped suddenly and sat with his legs hanging over the edge of the cliff. He motioned for Kagome to sit next to her with her giant yellow backpack.

Kagome was started to become nervous under the weight of the silence. She was used to noise, chatter and company. She was confused that Sesshomaru wanted to spend time sitting silently with her.

"So Sesshomaru-sama..." Kagome murmured quietly. "Why did you want to spend this time with me?". She felt brave for asking the question. It only took her a couple hours to work up the courage. She knew that if he had wanted her dead by now she would be. She was twitching with nervous energy sitting next the man made of serene glass. Her mind suddenly popped to Inuyasha - coming through the well and rescuing her from the noh mask. She thought of how selfless he was - and how brave and her mind began to wander. She almost didn't hear Sesshomaru's reply.

"I wish to understand who and what you are..." He answered ambiguously. She turned toward the Inu-Lord. He was much taller then Inuyasha - he made her feel even more petite in comparison. His features were sharper - more classic and dignified then Inuyasha's and he spoke with a certain royal grace that she enjoyed listening too. _"I suppose it isn't really fair to compare them - they barely knew each other growing up. They lived in such different worlds."_ She kept her body turned toward him waiting for him to say more. _"If he wants to know more about me - surly he will ask?"_ She wondered.

"How did you obtain those injuries?" he asked after a long gap in time. She really was surprised by that question - she expected him to ask more personal information but she was grateful for a softball question to get the ball rolling.

"Inuyasha and I were looking for Shikon Jewel shards and came upon a fox kit named Shippo whose parents had been murdered by the Thunder brothers, they were brothers who possessed jewel shards themselves and killed many, so we went looking for them. Unfortunately I was kidnapped by the youngest brother who intended to turn me into a hair potion. He was pretty rough with me. I convinced him that Inuyasha was my 'lover' and had many jewel shards they could possess if only they gave me back to them. During the fight however the youngest brother got his hands on me - I was thrown around quite a bit and he tried choking me to death. Inuyasha managed to defeat both brothers but I am still pretty sore from their attack. Ningens do not heal as quickly as yoaki seem to." She had spoken slowly making sure that she didn't leave anything out. When she ended he turned toward her - looking her up and down. He nodded curtly in her direction before standing and making his way in a different direction where Kagome followed him hurriedly.

"So how did you harm your hand?" He asked - she realized she had left out the part about the Noh mask.

"I cut it on some glass when a demon attempted to steal my shards of the Shikon Jewel where I am from." He stopped suddenly and a turned on a path heading into another small village similar to Kaeda's.

"Only a brave Ningen woman would take on so many Yoaki in such a short period of time" Sesshomaru said as they walked briskly into the village. Kagome blushed at the compliment, she had not been expecting praise from him. She knew the only reason she was here was because she had no choice and because she feared what Sesshomaru could do to Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha had won the battle against his brother last time they met she had a feeling just from the energy she could sense radiating off of him that Inuyasha would not get lucky enough to win the war against this man.

"Well... I.. It is my responsibility to fix what I broke - It would be dishonorable to walk away when I know so many people are being hurt because of my mistake". She said it simply - no hint of resentment or pride, just a fact.

"So the rumors are true - you broke the jewel?"

"Yes I was pulled through the portal by a demon and when I came here the Shikon jewel was ripped from my body. When I attempted to get it back my arrow struck it and shattered it into hundreds of pieces and sent it all around this world. " Her head hung sullenly feeling the weight of the mistake that she has made. He cocked his head slightly to the side, a very Inu mannerism, and sighed deeply. _"I was correct, these ningen females are too emotional. I can feel the disappointment in herself already. Maybe I should have just killed her - however, in the long run, my revenge will be much sweeter. I will attempt to comfort this female emotionally and maybe she will begin to trust me slightly"_

"It sounds as though you are doing the honorable thing" He finished lamely. She looked up at him confused and shocked and scent of anger was starting to radiate off of her. _"How could she possibly be mad at me? Was that not what she wished to hear?"_

"Seriously Sesshomaru why are you making me relive all of this pain? Why do you even want to get to know me? I am trying to do the honorable thing but I am wasting time wandering around with you when I could be looking for jewel shards. Are you trying to get dirt on your brother? Because ALL I can tell you about Inuyasha is that he is brave, smart, kind, funny, stubborn..." The more she spoke the more shrill her voice became and a loud and livid growl escaped the Lord's lips and read yoaki anger started to bleed into his eyes.

"I do not need to hear of my brothers greatness miko - I have hear quite enough my whole life" He spoke with a deadly soft tone.

"You will not take that tone with me again young one. I have lived many of your lifetimes and never let a single being yoaki or ningen speak to me that way without removing their disrespectful head from their body" He was purring with pleasure now seeing her fear "Good - someone needs to teach this Bitch a lesson on respect and it may as well be him". She was shivering before he realized how dangerously far he had taken his comments. He had forgotten that his long-term goal was to trick the ningen into thinking he was kind and bedding her well before returning her to Inuyasha a broken, abandoned mess. He turned on his heels and continued walking in the direction he had been headed. Maybe his original plan would still work - he had gained a fair distance on her before he heard her footsteps begin to follow her _"You may fear me miko. However, you will still want me - my plan will still work. You fall in line well for someone with such a loud mouth."_ He turned into a small house on the furthest edge of the property and sat down, waiting for Kagome to finally enter. _"I cannot believe I am forced to spend time with someone so ready to kill me. He is a monster, I must find a way out of this deal so I can return to Inuyasha and continue this search for the Shikon Jewel sooner."_ She pulled back the flap to the house as she entered and gasped in surprise at what she saw.

"Who is this?" Kagome breathed out suddenly. Sitting across from Sesshomaru was a small ningen woman and on the futon nearest her sat a young child. He was clearly a half demon and Kagome suddenly felt fear for the child, as if Sesshomaru would hut him. Sesshomaru's sensitive nose picked up on the fearful scent and turned toward Kagome.

"Do not worry Miko - I am not hear to harm the child. We are here to help him. He is under the protection of the Western Land and unfortunately a couple months ago a jewel shard imbedded itself into his arm. For so young a child he cannot wield this power and people in town are starting to fear him. His mother wrote me in haste and I figured this fell more specifically under your expertise." Kagome didn't know which surprised her more the fact that Sesshomaru was willing to help a hanyou or that he had just spoken so much. She sat down near the child who looked drunk with power - his eyes glowing and his fangs were too long for his body. The mother of the child was tear stained and heart broken - unable to help her child and fearful for his safety. Upon closer inspection Kagome figured that the child was probably some sort of half snake demon, with his tongue so long and pointed.

"Sesshomaru you will need to restrain the child - once the demon side of him started to feel threatened he will become wild and pull energy from the shard and I will not be able to stop him" Kagome could see the jewel shard was starting to become tainted relying on the baser instinct of the demon within. Sesshomaru's lifted one eyebrow quizzically. _"I do not sense any danger from this child - this assignment should have been easy. Why must she complicate things?"_ The child started to sense the Miko energy radiating off of Kagome he started growling and attempted to jump at her throat. Sesshomaru grabbed the child mid-air causing Kagome to yelp and held onto him easily, even as he struggled in his arms to attack Kagome. However he could feel the power growing and was impressed by the strength but embarrassed by the small half breeds lack of control. Full blooded Yoaki could control their baser demon and temper those outbursts - half breeds were not so lucky.

"Alright Sesshomaru - hold still." Kagome pulled a small sharp knife from her medical supply kid and cut opened the child's arm. She reached inside and pulled out the jewel shard, purifying it easily. Once the shard was removed the child's eyes became clear and his body calmed down. He started to become scared sensing the power off the demon holding him.

"Mama!" Scared tears started to fall down the childs face and after a nod from Kagome, Sesshomaru allowed the child to jump into the mothers arms.

"I cannot thank you enough Sesshomaru-sama and your Miko. I finally have my son back. I am so grateful" She bowed many times in respect and thankfulness. With brief goodbyes Kagome and Sesshomaru exited the small home and started walking back toward Kaede's village. Kagome was stunned into silence, not knowing what to say to the tall monstrous and handsome Lord. "I dont understand - Why would he help a half breed... he hates them, doesn't he?" She was so confused her scent was starting to annoy Sesshomaru.

"If you a question I suggest you ask is." Kagome baulked at his directness

"Why would you wish to help a hanyou Sesshomaru-sama?" He stopped suddenly and his body tensed. Kagome had stopped a couple feet behind him instantly regretting her decision. He looked mad - he never 'looked' anything and she suddenly felt two feet tall.

"I suppose my little half breed brother would wish you to believe that I hate all ningens and hanyous?" He chuckled darkly

"I am the Lord of ALL of the western lands Kagome. Upon these lands live many Ningens, and Hanyou's. I allow them to live here as my people and have the ability to protect them and overrule their human lords if I feel as though a decision has become unjust. I am constantly traveling around the Western-lands to make sure that my people, ALL of my people are safe and being treated fairly. Unfortunately I am only one man and can only help so many people. I very rarely get the pleasure of returning to my own home. My obligations, like yours, are honorable but sometimes do not bring me pleasure." He continued walking on - his body language changing to a determined speed. Kagome had to jog in order to keep up with him.

Before she knew it they were standing besides the well - no other words spoken between them. _"I cannot believe that I spoke so intimately to this Ningen Bitch.. how did she get me to say that? A thing I have never said aloud"._ Heturned his body to leave her at the well without another word. He knew he was dropping her off too early but he didn't care. Being around the young woman was starting to make him angry.

"Sesshomaru- sama" She called out gently and stopped in his tracks. She could feel the angry energy radiating off of his form. He had been stewing with angry energy for the two hours it took to walk back to their destination.

"We still have some time left in our day. Can I make you some tea to thank you for helping me get that jewel shard?" He twisted his body so his profile was facing her.

"Hn" Sesshomaru consented begrudgingly. The very fact that she requested his presence amused him. _"My plan must be working" ._ They enjoyed a silent cup of tea before Sesshomaru took his leave of the Miko.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome bowed as he left her.

"Until we meet again Miko-Kagome" He left this time slightly less confident in his plan. "That ningen woman is more complicated that I had anticipated. She isn't impressed by my power, my royal features or my vast fortune. She cared most for me when I told her something far too personal. I will need to rethink this plan".

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing readers! You guys rock! I am planning on making this story a longer one. There are so many great episodes that I can play off of with this relationship. This is just the beginning. Remember the more reviews the faster I write - you guys are my motivation!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Authors notes: I am very lucky to have such amazing readers. Please Read and Review – you guys give me some amazing ideas

Once again Sesshomaru found himself waiting impatiently for Kagome at the top of the well. He felt the sudden urge to tap his foot as he listened to her start her climb at a snails pace. _'I could waste one of my many lifetimes waiting on this ningen woman'._ Sesshomaru finally lost his internal struggle with patience and jumped deep into the well to retrieve the small miko.

As soon as his arms wrapped around the woman waist he was overcome by the smell of sadness radiating off of her small form. He landed gracefully about 10 feet from the well. His eyes slid up and down her form trying to pinpoint a physical pain for such distress. His golden eyes landed on her face and he was shocked by his discovery. A fake smile was plastered on her beautiful face, her face looked puffy from crying and the smell of tears clung to her skin.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome murmured softly with her eyes downturned in perfect submission, his beast purred in appreciation but the intellectual side of him knew she wasn't doing this act on purpose. This Miko was suffering from some sort of emotional pain.

It had been quite some time since she had gone through the well. She hadn't seen him in over a month and so much had happened in that short period of time. She had lost track of time this morning. She had been so busy feeling sorry for herself that she had forgotten her commitment to Sesshomaru – she was sure the Inu Lord did not look kindly on tardiness so she went to go meet him regardless of her swollen tear- stained face.

His hand was still resting on her waist gently – he was afraid to let her go. ' _She looks as though she would fall over if this one were not holding her up'._

"Miko…" He responded back hesitantly. He didn't know how to proceed. He was not used to dealing with emotions: his or anyone else's. She turned her eyes up at him and plastered her fake smile back on her face and put on her most bubbly façade.

"So what are we doing today Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked with a strained tone. It seemed as though she wore a mask similar to his, the only difference is that Sesshomaru has had years to perfect his. With her strength suddenly returning he allowed his own hand to release the Miko and drop to his side. They stood inches from each other and for a moment just held each other's gaze. He knew she was in pain and she knew that he was aware of her suffering but neither wanted to broach the subject. Kagome wouldn't say anything to Sesshomaru unless he asked – and she was sure he was not going to ask.

"Follow me" He turned and waited for the woman to fall in line behind him. She started following quietly. He couldn't believe how changed she seemed in a month. He knew humans had a short life span but never thought they evolved so quickly. He found himself starting to grow angry that something had happened that hurt her and he wasn't privy to that information.

' _I had not missed the Miko in this time apart but I am annoyed my plan was delayed. I have spent the time thinking of sweet victory over this one's half-breed brother as well as the pleasure he will receive from this woman. Now I am more determined to best my brother.'_ Now that he had the Miko in his grasp he was frustrated that she came to him damaged and it would make the task at hand much more difficult. He did not get much time with the priestess and wanted to make it count.

' _I have been planning all month. I will not let her weak human emotions ruin this.'_

He let out an angry growl and it caused the priestess to squeak and stop in her tracks suddenly and the scent of fear was rolling off her tiny form.

He turned around and saw the small Miko cowering behind him. Now she smelled infuriatingly of sadness, and fear. The two emotions he did not want Kagome to associate with him. He walked closer to the priestess and she froze in place, tilted her head away from him and hid her face behind his hair.

"Come here" He ordered more harshly than he intended and she inched closer to the towering killing machine. She seemed hesitant to approach him regardless of their earlier accidental intimacy.

He closed their distance and wrapped his one good arm around her waist and summoned his cloud to raise them into the sky. The speed was so great that Kagome screeched and wrapped her body around the deadly man. He allowed himself to outwardly smirk.

"Sesshomaru- Oh Kami! Please don't let me fall. I'm so sorry… I… " She muttered prayers and apologies as they flew toward there destination. _'Holy crap we are going fast, this was much faster then riding on Inuyasha's back and it is much higher up too'_ Kagome allowed herself a hesitant look down and instantly regretted it – the only thing preventing her from falling to her death was the strong, deadly arm wrapped around her waist.

Sesshomaru was pleased when he realized that her scent was more filled with excitement and nervousness then sadness now. He was holding her carefully – even though she enjoyed squirming around, she was never in any danger of falling.

The sun was settling on the noon hour when they finally reached their destination. They landed very gently on the edge of a small fisherman's village on the coast. They had been traveling wrapped up in each other for several hours and Kagome didn't realize how desperately she had been clinging to him until she peeled her aching muscles off of the Inu Lord. She was temporarily mortified _'If he didn't want me to touch him, he wouldn't have allowed it. AND it was HIS idea to ride the stupid cloud. Why did we have to travel so far? He only has a day'._

Kagome breathed in the fresh ocean air and turned toward her master manipulator. He had an expression on his face that was unreadable but unlike anything she had ever seen him express before. Sesshomaru sat on the beach and gestured for Kagome to sit next to him, which she did willingly.

"When I am not happy – this is the place that I like to come." Sesshomaru said simply. He wanted to make the Miko less miserable so the rest of the day would go more smoothly. He decided that he needed to take her somewhere special and heal her emotional wounds before he could move onto more fun activities. However, he set his own trap and was caught in it – he was offering up personal information that not even his most trusted advisors know. He wanted to beat his brother and there were no limits to what he would do to accomplish that. _'Is he trying to cheer me up?'_ Kagome wondered.

After thirty minutes of peaceful, perfect silence Kagome spoke "Did you know that I almost died recently?" She breathed out air forcefully, and it almost sounded like a low inu growl.

"What happened?" He stated. He always seemed cool and collected but on the inside he was raging. ' _That stupid half breed idiot. He has one job – he has to keep one female Miko safe so I can convince her of my merits, bed her, and return her to him rejected and broken. None of this can happen if the fool cannot do one simple task.'_ Even he was surprised by his unjustified rage. _'If Kagome dies my brother will be miserable anyway – but it will happen without him learning a lesson and I cannot allow that'._

His mind was moving a million miles a minute – he barely registered Kagome's tale of the Lady Kikyo who pinned Inuyasha to the tree, come back to life and using Kagome's soul to do so. Then he was even more surprised when Kagome was the one who rescued Inuyasha from being pulled into Hell by the woman impersonator. _'Stupid half breed – having to be rescued by a human miko from a human miko.'._ Then they got to the part of the story that really mattered – she recounted what Inuyasha had said to Kikyo while Kagome was hidden from his sight

"Kikyo I never stop thinking about you, not even for a minute". Inuyasha had screamed at Kikyo while Kagome was forced to watch. That is when Sesshoamaru figured it out – Kagome loved his half brother but the feeling was not mutual. _'What a fool. Picking an undead, clay woman over Kagome'._ He could feel the sadness radiating off of her body after she told that part of the story and he suddenly felt slightly sorry for using her as a tool, similar to how his brother had. It wouldn't change his plans but his empathy wouldn't allow him not to feel something resembling guilt for the petite woman. He would make attempts to cheer her up and temper these new feelings.

"I think my brother is a fool" He simply stated at the end of the story and Kagome's eyes doubled in size. She wanted to sputter or ask why but she was terrified of the answer so she just sat silently, watching him, with her mouth hanging open slightly.

'Oh the things I will do with that mouth' he thought with a small playful glint to his eyes. His beast growled wildly and fought against the control that Sesshomaru had so carefully constructed over it. This surprised the Inu Lord greatly; he could not recall his beast fighting so hard before, especially for the pleasure of a woman. This was something he would need to think on later.

"Anyone can see that you are a superior choice" It was so factual that Kagome didn't understand what he meant for a second. As soon as the realization hit, her face became a beautiful red hue, and she started to sputter objection.

"Sess.. that's not what… I mean... I'm not…" This would have gone on for much longer if Sesshomaru hadn't seen fit to interrupt her. He was enjoyed the reaction a few choice words were having on the small woman. He knew that if he gave the woman the attention that the Hanyou did not – then he could easily deceive her and win her over.

"Silence. I am not blind. I have lived many centuries and know what attraction looks like. However, it is very one sided and this Sesshomaru believes that you deserve better." Her whole body was blushing now and she wasn't sure how to respond to such a statement. She finally looked out into the sea and used the rushing ways to calm her heartbeat.

"You're saying I should give up on love?" Kagome whimpered slightly at the painful idea and he was tempted to reach for her. She knew this was an incredulous thing to ask a Lord of ALL the western lands but here she was asking anyway. Its not like she knew a ton of people who knew both of them and Sesshomaru was a pretty impartial observer.

"I am saying that you should look elsewhere for love" His eyes were smoldering and shimmering when he said this. He turned his perfect demonic face toward Kagome and did something only few ever saw in their lives and most right before they died. He smiled. It lightened up his whole face, he looked younger and more handsome than Kagome could ever imagine. The way Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome made her feel as though she were a bunny and Sesshomaru was a vicious fox hunting her down for lunch.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully – Sesshomaru built them a fire on the beach as the sunset and they simply talked. It was a silly distraction from the pain in her heart but she felt as though Sesshomaru's presence was freeing. When she was with him she didn't have to worry about being attacked, or lack of food or shelter. When she was with him she felt completely safe. ' _He was the ultimate alpha dog wasn't he? It is his job to make me feel safe.'_ The more tired she became the more poisonous her thoughts were. She turned toward the Inu Lord.

"Sesshomaru I must sleep now – humans cannot stay awake for so long" He nodded in her direction and she set up her sleeping back and crawling inside. Once she was settled she noticed that Sesshomaru was not where she left him. He was suddenly sitting right next to the sleeping bag.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing? You SCARED ME half to death" Sesshomaru was unfamiliar with the strange words but he understood their meaning.

"This Sesshomaru will protect you while you sleep. Sleep now – I will return you to the well in the morning" He could sense her need to protest and he growled and glared at her to get her to back down. She rolled over in her sleeping back so she was facing the handsome demon prince.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. You are my knight in shining armor" She muttered as her eyes fell shut. He was confused and astounded. _'Did this ningen woman just tease me? Mock me?"_ Hewas beyond shocked – he couldn't remember the last time anyone teased him and then felt safe enough to sleep in front of him. Her steady breathing indicated she lost no sleep over making fun of him. He was half tempted to kill her in her sleep. It had been an hour since the damned Miko had fallen asleep and Sesshomaru was still fighting an internal battle on whether it was worth it to keep going with this challenge or to simply kill her now and dump her body at Inuyasha's feet.

When suddenly while she was sleeping the woman wiggled her sleeping bag closer to the Demon Lord and wrapped herself around his crossed legs. She was shivering and instinctively sought out his warmth. _'How can this woman surprise me so many times in one night?_ _How can she be so bold? How can she not fear this Sesshomaru as so many do?'_ When she whimpered in her sleep and started shivering again he reached his hand forward to pull her into his lap. He was surprised that she did not wake up or protest, she must be a heavy sleeper. His body warmth would keep her warm while sleeping on the cool beach. As he held her – he did not think of killing her again.

Authors Notes: Lots of love for my readers! Sorry this took longer then I planned! The more Views/Reviews/Favorites/Follows that I get the more I will update!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own INUYASHA

Authors Notes: Thank you for all of my loyal readers – I really appreciate everyone who keeps **reading** and **reviewing**!

' _Well this is going to be awkward'_ Kagome thought as she pulled herself up the side of the old bone eater's well. Her muscles ached from trying to heal after the last couple months in the feudal era. It had been about two months since she had seen Sesshomaru and she was pretty positive he wouldn't be waiting for her anyone at the top of the well.

The last time they saw one another things had not gone well and Inuyasha had attempted to throw Kagome through the well to save her from this dangerous life. _'Which is sweet if you think about it. However, Inuyasha does more damage than the time period I'm in has ever done to me'._ She growled aloud as she swung her leg over the well and landed ungracefully on her feet.

About 100 feet away stood a very somber and stoic looking Inu-lord. His white hair was blowing behind him in the wind. His golden eyes were staring straight through Kagome and she could feel the anger radiating off of his strong and graceful form.

Within second, Sesshomaru closed the distance to a mere 20 feet – he did not trust himself any closer in case his rage over took him.

"Have you been avoiding me? Two months is a very long time to wait to go through the portal. " His voice was icy cold and his eyes filled with accusations. Kagome dropped the bag that she was holding and started walking confident steps toward the poisonous prince.

Last time they had been alone she had woken up curled up in his lap as the sun rose over the ocean. She had felt safe and secure. When she last saw him with Inuyasha things became strained. Sesshomaru attempted to kill Inuyasha and steal the Tessaiga again. He has almost succeeded – Inuyasha almost bled to death. Kagome couldn't allow that and had used one of her sacred arrows against the demonic lord.

As Kagome walked toward him he growled a low warning grow to tell her to stop and Kagome continued to move toward him. _'Stupid human – To think I was working so hard to win your loyalty and you tried to shoot me. I was foolish to think I could steal your loyalty. I was foolish to think that anyone would pick me over that stupid half breed. I should just kill her now!'_

As Kagome approached him she was defenseless – The only thing in her possession was the strange, short, green outfit that she wore too frequently. He easily could have killed her – This could easily be the last moment in her life.

She stopped immediately in front of him and his face turned down to look at Kagome and a predatory growl came from Sesshomaru. His Beast broke through seeing the woman again after two long months apart and the red was rushed into his eyes and within a moment he had pounced on the small priestess. He was on top of her – the weight of his body on her, lying between her legs with his lengthening fangs pressed upon her neck. He had a majority of his weight propped up with his one arm so he could hear her cries for help. He had been waiting two long months to hear his 'betrayer' beg for her life.

He could feel the sobs shaking the woman's body and smell the salt of her tears dancing around him. _'Good this Bitch should fear me before I end her pathetic, Miko life'_

What happened next shocked Sesshomaru to his core. The small ningen woman threw her two short arms around the Prince's back and squeezed as hard as her small frame would allow. Between sobs he could make out her desperate tone.

"Sesshomaru… I'm so sorry… I missed you so much" She continued to cling to the over sized man with her arms and then wrapped one of her legs around his pulling him closer to her. She sobbed harder and she clung to him and tilted her head to the side giving the lord full access to her neck – to do so as he wished.

He hasn't realized that he had stopped breathing until he gasped for a breath and rolled himself over pulling the small woman on top of himself. She absentmindedly nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent, and after this act he could feel her heartbeat slow and her breath steady.

The rage high he has been riding had snuffed out as easy as it had been lit. He couldn't help but pull the woman closer to him and enjoy how his presence calmed her devastated mind.

"Every time you return to me, you are falling apart emotionally. Do you think there is a connection?" Sesshomaru whispered into the small woman's hair. She tilted her head up toward him and her bloodshot eyes widened at the small smirk playing on his features.

"Sesshomaru – are you picking on me?" She asked accusingly and sat up suddenly, looking down at the graceful lord. _'If I didn't know better – I would swear he was an angel' His_ hair was spread behind him, creating a halo like appearance.

"Yes" He bluntly responded and was rewarded with a laugh that filled the entire field. Kagome fell forward onto his chest because she was laughing so hard – she was suddenly out of breath. _'She miss me. She wanted to see me – she is sorry for how she acted and she was submissive in my arms. Is this woman actually falling for my tricks?'_

"Why did you shoot at me Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly and the humor had suddenly disappeared from the field. His body had tensed up and his mask fell back into the place. His momentary weakness could not stand – he would need to kill her if he was to restore his honor, no one attempted to take his life and survive. She looked up at him with soft eyes and a weak smile.

"I was afraid that Inuyasha was going to kill you. I thought if I intervened, that if I momentarily stopped the conformation it would give you a moment to escape." He looked offended as though she had accused him of being a lap dog or dying his hair that beautiful color.

"Why would you think that Inuyasha could kill me?" He was indignant _'Hadn't she agreed to meet with me in order to keep Inuyasha safe? How could that little mutt kill me?"_

"Well…" She paused trying to find the right words.

"Last time you fought Inuyasha he cut off your arm and I couldn't let that happen again. Also I could see the jewel shard in your arm was not purified and it was sucking away your strength to allow it to be connected with you in any way. I was so scared that they might figure out that we were friends, so I had to stop the attack somehow. I knew I couldn't kill you – I know you are strong enough that I would only stop you momentarily" She stopped and looked at him. His mask had fallen and upon his face was a sort of admiration Kagome didn't know that his face could emulate. A light blush spread across Kagome's face and neck and she turned her eyes away from the older man. _'She was worried about me – she fought for me – she was thinking ahead. This woman is very smart and beautiful…'_ He had to stop himself before his mind wandered too far.

"I wish I could have told you sooner. Two months was far too long …. I'm so sorry but I had no other way to contact you". Her eyes locked with his and they simply stared at one another – completely awed by their situation.

"So Sesshomaru – What are we going to do today?" She stood up and reached her arm toward him to help him up. He stayed seated – overwhelmed by everything that had just transpired. _'Well…. I had planned to kill you…. Now I don't know what to do you with you silly woman'._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author Notes: To my Readers

I am so sorry that it has taken so much time for me to update this story. This is not normal for me and I must assure you that I would only allow this to happen unless the most dire of circumstances. To be honest these last four months have been the hardest of my life. However, do not think that I have not appreciated every 'favorite', 'review' and 'follow'. They were shining positive lights in an extremely dark time of my life. I will continue to update and I am very humbled and grateful for all of you. Thank you so very much.

'I cannot believe Inuyasha – what a stupid ridiculous boy-man'! Kagome thought as she pulled herself up the side of the well. These last few days had been crazy. Kagome knew that Koga kidnapping her and his frenzied male attention would make Inuyasha jealous but how dare he accuse her of doing something more with the man. 'He honestly thinks I am interested in that wolf? A demon prince who allows all of his people to kill and destroy entire human villages?' Kagome growled out in frustration as she threw her yellow backpack over the well stuff with snacks, textbooks, and other supplies. She stalled for a moment – not entirely prepared to see Sesshomaru either. Neither of the canine brothers had learned anything about the other and continued to be pig headed toward one another.

The only reason they even ran into Koga was because Sesshomaru yet again tried to steal Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and they had been down wind when the massacre occurred. They would have traveled far past the village at that point if Sesshomaru hadn't delayed them and perhaps Kagome wouldn't have been kidnapped and she would be in a huge fight with Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't entirely sure Sesshomaru would be at the top of the well when she swung her leg over. He had been hit full force by the wind scar – something she still couldn't believe. She had personally witnessed Sesshomaru's power again and again and could not understand why Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to live. He could easily have killed him – he often stopped to allow Inuyasha to catch his breath or get on his feet and throw insults at each other. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. Inuyasha only lived by Sesshomaru's will and he was just as surprised when Inuyasha managed to land a devastating blow. She has been praying and hoping that the wind scar had not caused too much damage to her complicated Lord of the West.

Suddenly an arm pulled Kagome roughly from the well and steadied her on her feet before the Lord took a step back. Kagome's eyes looked downward unable to meet Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Are you not well Kagome"? Sesshomaru murmured his head cocked slightly to the side – his body language one of his only ways to read his emotions. His calm voice giving nothing away and Kagome knew looking at his face would only cause her emotions to bubble over – she was barley reigning them in.

"Your brother is an idiot," Kagome whispered with her eyes still cast downward crossing her arms across her body and rubbing her upper arms. She walked forward into his solid form and rested her head on his arm – wanting to avoid being impaled on his deadly armor.

A sigh of frustration escaped from Sesshomaru's chest – his body firm and warm - Kagome pressed herself more firmly against him.

"What did that foolish mutt do this time"? Sesshomaru asked – you could tell by his tone that he was getting frustrated with cleaning up after Inuyasha's emotional wrecking ball when it came to this girl. Kagome reached up and held fiercely to Lord Sesshomaru's arm and breathed in his woodsy male scent that caused her breath to stop and he heart to quicken at the same time.

"I was kidnapped by a wolf prince named Koga who apparently claimed me as his woman, WITHOUT MY CONSENT, and I denied it vehemently and Inuyasha accused me of doing something sexual with him while I was kidnapped because I wouldn't allow Inuyasha to kill him just for being a stupid young guy." She sighed and held him tighter. She could feel his body tense against her and his clawed hand held to her tighter to the point of almost being painful. She tried to pull back to see his face but he held her tight – she was shocked to feel his body starting to shake against hers.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome spoke with a slight quiver to her voice. She tried to twist her body again to see his face but his sharp claws dug into her arm and pierced her skin.

"SESSHOMARU" She screamed out in pain and he let her body go roughly and stepped away taking in shuddering breaths and holding his head in his hands. Kagome took a step toward his and he growled forcefully in her direction – the intention was clear – that Kagome needed to stay exactly where she is or risk putting Kagome in danger.

Kagome took a forceful step toward Sesshomaru making sure that he would hear her coming and he turned toward her faster than she could possible have seen causing her hair to blow back by the force of his movement and his chest was heaving with a rage that Kagome had never seen before. He looked more animal than man and you could see the beast fighting for control over his body. His fangs and claws had grown longer and the magenta strips along his angled cheekbones became ragged and wild. She could see the danger of a transformation that neither of them could control.

"My Lord Sesshomaru…" Kagome started out hesitantly until she saw his red eyes snap toward her his body tense and ready to pounce.

"Please come back to me, My Lord" Kagome took another minute step toward her demonic possessed man. He grabbed the woman roughly and pulled her toward him pinning her against his muscular body, his grasp loosening only slightly when he heard her painful whimper after her body was injured by his armor. His couldn't let her go – even if he wanted to. His beast demanded to hold this woman, and to never let her go. His beast was raging at the ineptitude of his brother – allowing this woman to be taken by anyone. Then the idea that, that stupid wolf prince could put a claim on Kagome – that was too much. His beast was fighting for control so that he could kill the wolf prince and squash the idea of any other male touching this priestess.

"Sesshomaru – I need you to come back to me" Kagome took one hand and slid it gently across his cheek, tracing his markings with his fingertips – trying to calm the inner beast. His eyes slowly started to fade back into his royal gold. They stood there intimately for a moment before Sesshomaru took a step back still breathing in slightly harder than was normal for him.

"Are you alright?" Kagome breathed out, wanting to reach for him but afraid of what just happened. A tight laugh escaped the demon lord.

"Is that not how this all started? By me asking if you were alright Kagome?" Sesshomaru turned toward her – his mask slipped automatically back onto his porcelain face. He was still fighting for control – his beast un-amused by being locked back up.

"Yes" She looked up at her Lord Sesshomaru with concerned and caring eyes. When he saw the emotion behind them he almost lost control again. It was as if her innocent face was begging for him to rescue her. His beast raged against its restraints once more and she could see the red starting lightly seep into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru – What is happening? What am I doing that is upsetting you so?" She practically begged – not used to seeing this ice prince lacking such control. Sesshomaru responded in a strained voice through clenched teeth.

"It is nothing that you have done. My beast is not pleased with the idea of a male putting a claim on you." He paused seeing her eyes widen "without your consent" He added quickly trying to shut down any idea that his beast wanted the girl – however true it may be.

"Oh " A sly smile spread across her beautiful lips and her body relaxed "Tell your Beast that I can handle one cocky wolf prince – he will never have me. I'd die first" She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself rubbing her upper chest where she had struck Sesshomaru's armor. The demon lord walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her upper body and rubbed the bruised area.

"I am sorry my beast was so rough with you – we were fighting for control. I do believe that you can protect yourself. My beast however wants to kill that man and any other who wish to take something from you that you isn't theirs to take." Kagome leaned back into him and held steadfast to his arm – knowing full well that she is part of reason that he only has one.

"Tell your beast thank you – I appreciate someone wanting to protect my honor and not assume I am passing out sexual favors to strange man" She slightly teased and he growled in protest against such a belief.

"You called me 'My Lord' " Sesshomaru stated playfully trying to change the subject away from his beasts utmost devotion to the tiny human standing in front of him. 'I don't think my beast will allow me to hurt her' He was suddenly stunned by the fact that his own body was fighting his plan. If Koga hurt Kagome it would probably hurt Inuyasha just as much as his original plan, however, he could not allow that to happen – it hurt him more than he had anticipated. He was suddenly stunned – he was rarely so shocked by such things.

"I had to shock you back into reality" She teased back and twirled around to look at him seeing the distressed look on his face. She raised an eyebrow quizzically at the sudden mood change. He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly.

"I am definitely surprised – if that wolf ever becomes a problem, you need only call for me and I will take care of him" He stated in his typical stoic voice – but Kagome knew that this statement meant more than a simple favor. Sesshomaru didn't offer his help easily or to just anyone.

"If you are going to continue to act so honorably maybe I will keep calling you my lord" Kagome smiled up at him and he had to stop a smile from spreading across his face.

"You – Kagome – May always call me by my name, I believe you are my only friend and you have earned such an honor". He squeezed her body lightly and she blushed at the compliment.

"I think you may be my best friend, Sesshomaru. I am not sure why you came into my life, but I am sure it will be an adventure. I don't think we know any other way to live. Go big or go home" Kagome pulled away from his body and turned on her heels and started walking away.

"I hope I am going the right way – Sesshomaru, are you really going to allow me to lead us somewhere"? She started marching leaving a stunned man standing behind her. 'Her best friend?' She had once again stunned the ice prince who was starting to warm toward a certain girl. He caught up with her within moments wrapping her arm around his waist and creating the cloud beneath their feet.

"You are not leading us anywhere – You don't even know where we are going" Sesshomaru whispered into the shell of her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine and giving he chills. The sensation causing Sesshomaru to take a sharp breath in. 'what is this woman doing to me"? He thought stubbornly holding the woman tighter as they headed off toward their next big 'adventure'.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha

Authors notes: to my readers

Thank you so much my lovely fans. The reviews are appreciated and I got a couple good ideas for my upcoming chapter and the direction my story will head in. You guys are my inspiration and I appreciate your continued support. :) :) :) :) :)

I wrote an extra long chapter just for you guys

Kagome stood at the top of the well within the old well house on her family's shrine property. She stared down into the black abyss. She was late, but she didn't want to cross the threshold into the feudal era. She wasn't ready to see the demon lord. She wasn't ready to confront these feelings.

Last time she saw him had been a difficult day. Inuyasha almost died fighting Goshinki, one of Naraku's incarnation. When Goshinki had broken the tetsusaiga Kagome was 100% positive that she was going to die that day. If Inuyasha's demon blood hadn't kicked in they all would have died. If she didn't have the power to 'sit' the hanyou then they would all of have died that day anyway.

Then of course Sesshomaru took the opportunity to steal a fang from the corpse of Goshinki that they left behind. It seemed that he was always seeking a sword more powerful

Than tetsusaiga. Kagome was foolish to think that they had moved past this childish tantrum. "Can't he just be satisfied with being the biggest baddest youkai around"? Kagome kicked the well childishly as she attempted to control her thoughts.

Kagome was just standing there more frustrated than mad. She wasn't prepared to tell the demon lord that she is annoyed with him. Inuyasha was in no shape to handle another attack and it was the night of the new moon and the stupid swordsmith Sesshomaru had commissioned came and attacked them anyway. Inuyasha who was being JUST as pig headed as his brother stood his ground and fought. It was a gift from Kami that Miroku was able to delay the swordsmith long enough for Inuyasha to become a hanyou again and fight him properly.

Afterward of course Sesshomaru claimed the sword. "IF THAT WAS THE END OF IT I wouldn't be so aggravated" Kagome thought as she clenched her fist and attempted to regain her composure. A huff of pent up anger at the past events passed her lips and as she once again attempted to talk herself into jumping through her portal, right into the arms of "Her Lord". She rolled her eyes at the last event - she thought he was better than all of this. Of course not - the damn demon just HAD to know why Inuyasha's blood smelled full youkai.

"You could've just asked me. You didn't need to beat the shit out of him" Kagome screamed at the well and slammed her hands down on the petrified wood. When her hands reached the ancient wooden structure she felt a pulse of pure youkai power rush through her body. It caused a chill to run up and down her body and her reiki fought against it until she recognized the source of such power.

"Sesshomaru" was the only word she was able to say softly before the power of the well wrapped itself around her and pulled her not so gently through the well. She didn't fight it - she knew perfectly well that she wasn't powerful enough to fight Sesshomaru on her own and his Youkai power was incomparable. She also knew that she was going to have to face him today one way or another. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them she stood within arm's length of a very pissed off inu lord.

"You used the power of the well to pull me through the portal - I didn't even know you could do that" Kagome stated - more of a comment than an accusation. His eyes were fixed on her, as though he was waiting for her to flee. "I know better then to run away from him as though I am prey" she turned her head away from him, not wishing to meet his gaze which caused a low growl to escape his royal lips.

"YOU were late" the statement held so much more meaning in it than just annoyance. His words were full of anger, disappointment, accusation and none of it showed on his face. He took a step toward the small miko in front of him and she instinctively curled her body into itself and took a small step back.

"If this Sesshomaru wished to harm you, that one step away from me would do you no good". She could tell by the way he spoke through a clenched jaw that she was skating on very thin ice "Great - I have barely spoke and we are already pissed at each other. If he is anything like Inuyasha when he is mad he will throw a fit, swear at me, and this whole thing will end with me in tears" She took a deep breath, she was bracing herself for the emotional pain she was about to face.

"You will explain yourself" Sesshomaru stated, it was clear there was no other option. She took another deep breath hoping that there newfound friendship would survive this conversation. She attempted to unfold her body and face him with less fear radiating off of her form.

"I am not very happy with you and I don't want to fight with you so I delayed coming back" She said it quickly knowing his sensitive ears would pick up everything she said no matter how jumbled. His imposing body language suddenly shrunk down - his instinct to dominate sated for the moment since she answered his question so quickly.

"You are 'not very happy with this Sesshomaru'. What does that mean"? Sesshomaru questioned honestly and she almost laughed out loud at his inability to relate to human emotions. "How can he not understand that he scared me - that he could of killed Inuyasha, and that he could of just asked me the dumb question about Inuyasha's demon blood" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Lord, knowing it would risk her eyes being gouged out with poisonous claws.

"Sesshomaru - you attacked my group. We are friends, you could have just asked me what was going on with Inuyasha. Why did you have to beat the shit out of him? Why did you have to make the sword out of Goshinki's fang? Why can't you be satisfied with how powerful you are?" She was frustrated that she was being torn between two worlds.

"This Sesshomaru will do anything to become more powerful and I do not need your permission to inquire about changes in my brother on my land." the ice in his voice could have frozen the sun - he was clearly not amused with his small miko today. At his response Kagome let out a frustrated thoughts and let out a frustrated growl in his direction.

Her internal thoughts were just making her angry so she tipped her chin up toward Sesshomaru and met his eyes. Her heated eyes met his smoldering one's and within moments Sesshomaru had his fangs to her throat and his arm wrapped around her small frame.

"God dammit Sesshomaru, I was just looking you in the eye. I was not issuing a challenge. I am not an Inu Youkai. You need to reign in your damn pride so I can talk about this" As she spoke, she instantly regretted it, since his lengthened fangs pierced her throat slightly. She could feel the warm beads of blood slowly sliding down her throat. The pain along with his hot breath caused her whole body to shiver and a small gasp to escape her lips. "I am suddenly wishing I could just keep my damn mouth shut" She tried to wiggle her way out of Sesshomaru's grasp but his vice grip on her small body was impossible to fight.

"Lord Sesshomaru - let me go" attempting her old trick when her friend started to disappear and his youkai started to take over. She wanted so badly to have some distance from his warm mouth and hot body. The intense closeness was starting to make her feel warm, she needed some space or she may explode.

"My Lord Sesshomaru please let me go" She spoke evenly and with a breathless tone she couldn't control. She wasn't prepared for the soft lips to press down on her ivory neck and slide a warm tongue across the cuts and scraps, lapping up her blood. The sudden intimate contact caused heat to spread throughout her body and a louder desperate uncontrolled moan to spread from her lips. Her legs collapsed out from under him and he held her delicate frame up. His voice came out husky and unrecognizable as he held her up and twisted her body to be flush against his.

"I am your Lord, and you are my Lady" The words sending electricity through her blood. She looked up to his face expecting to see those familiar icey golden orbs but was met with a blood red set instead. She let out a slight sigh of disappointment which confounded even herself. "I will think about that later, I need to focus on this current problem".

"You are Sesshomaru's Youkai. You have escaped his carefully constructed cage. How is that possible? I have never seen him lose control" She lifted an arm and slid a petite hand over the jagged markings on his face. Her curiosity getting the better of her - she had no idea how long his Youkai could maintain control over the powerful Sesshomaru, she was guessing not very long.

"Your blood" purred Sesshomaru's pure blood Youkai side as he slid his hand down her body sensually, resting on Kagome's soft and slender hip, and allowing his hand to gently rub circles on her hip with his thumb. Kagome was getting distracted by the thickening feeling in her throat and soft touch of the man in front of her. "How can someone so deadly, be so gentle?" She was not thinking clearly - she should be thinking of a way out of this mess.

"What does my blood have to do with anything?" Her heart was now thundering loudly and his nearness caused an uncomfortable pressure that forced her to clench her thighs together in an attempt to relieve it. Her clothes suddenly felt restricting and too tight and his musky, woodsy scent was making her head spin. Every other time she had been this close to lord Sesshomaru he had been in such control that she never thought he could lose herself to human emotions - he would detest such things. "I need to get it together - I know Sesshomaru is sexy, strong and reliable but I'm in love with Inuyasha. Aren't I?" She wasn't able to answer the question in her own mind because she was pulled from her musings by a pair of soft lips pressing themselves into hers. It was a chaste kiss and it ended just as quickly as it began.

"Kagome you're MINE and your blood broke me out of my cage. I will never let any other have you. I will kill, dismember, and maime any man who attempts to touch you, including my mutt of a brother. I can tell by your scent that you want me too. I wonder how wet you are for me? I wonder how your body aches for mine." He was speaking softly into the shell of her ear and allowing his hand to wander further south cupping her round ass causing a small innocent squeak to slip through her lips. She couldn't even process what the inu youkai had just said to her.

He took a step back and fell to the ground allowing a hand to rest on his head and a loud yell to escaped his lips. She was still panting slightly from the prior physical closeness and she could see Sesshomaru fighting back against the Youkai controlling his body. He was convulsing and the amount of power that was seeping from his body was incalculable. It was as if two great youkai lords were fighting one another - matching each other blow for blow. Kagome stood perfectly still not wanting Sesshomaru's youkai side to feel her presence and fight harder - she was confused over who she should be rooting for.

She felt the power surge die down and she waited with baited breath to see who the victor could be. Sesshomaru's form slowly stood up with his eyes closed and his face turned down. His eyes looked up and her and she was breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes glaring back at her a stark contrast to the warmth she experienced with Sesshomaru's youkai only moments ago. She was accustomed to Sesshomaru's ice but she could not deal with his fire.

"There you are" Kagome said gratefully seeing her friends face again - she would deal with all of those other complicated emotions later. She sighed a gigantic sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax.

"Miko you will tell me what just happened" He looked around the field with with a confused look on his face. His hand turned into a fist and his jaw clenching as he tried to process the scene in front of him.

"You don't remember"? She turned her body away from him and crossed her arms across her body hugging herself tightly trying to keep herself calm and control her heart from beating quickly again. "I do not want to have this conversation" She thought and proceeded to roll her shoulders and crack her neck trying to clear her head.

"I do not. You will tell me what happened and why you are covered in my scent… as well as why you smell aroused". Kagome's whole body blushed at that last statement - she did not wish to relive what just happened.

"Sesshomaru I would much rather not have this conversation" She closed her eyes trying to block him from her senses. She didn't hear him but she could sense that he had moved closer to her, almost touching.

"Kagome you do not need to tell me anything but please tell me if I did anything to you that you did not wish. I rarely lose control and I would never be able to forgive myself if I took from you". His voice was raw and unintentionally full of emotion. She opened her eyes and looked at him hesitantly. Kagome was overwhelmed by the vulnerability the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru was showing her.

"No Sesshomaru - you did not take anything from me that I wouldn't have given to you willingly" She said shakily. She didn't know it until just that moment but she would give Sesshomaru almost anything - it was impossible to stay mad at him. He was patient and kind and mature and it killed her to admit that he really took care of her

"Whatever you are doing to me - you need to stop. I can't take it anymore" Kagome's voice was stern but shaking. His body stiffened at the accusation - she could feel his honor being threatened.

"I need to be with someone who isn't ashamed to be with me. Tell your Youkai that I do not belong to anyone" She turned on her feet and headed back toward the well.

"I was mad at you today because you attacked Inuyasha when you could've just asked me why he smelled like a full blooded youkai. I realize now you couldn't help yourself - your youkai wished to be near me so your were fabricating reasons to be here. You are just as drawn to me as I am drawn to you - we are walking down a dangerous path. I think we need to end our meetings" She spoke with as much finality as she could muster. Everytime she tried to create some distance between them he managed to close the gap within the blink of an eye. His large frame was standing in front of her, blocking her path to the well, her salvation.

"No… I… No" Sesshomaru stuttered in a way that was very unlike himself and she couldn't get herself to look at him.

"We made a deal Miko - you cannot back out now" He said cooly - sounding much more like himself.

"Sesshomaru - if we don't stop this I am in great danger". She kept her eyes away from him - she wasn't able to look at him. So much had happened in such a short time, she wasn't able to process any of this.

"Danger? I am the strongest Youkai in all of the western land. I will be able to protect you. Do you not feel safe with my idiot half brother?" He was actually asking - he did not understand that he was indeed the greatest threat to her. 'What is she talking about? Could she possibly know my plan was originally to destroy her and steal her loyalty? It would seem my youkai will not allow that now - he seems smitten with this woman. What would he do if I lost her? He would rip through my control and go on a rampage throughout my lands until he finds her." He was suddenly very afraid that she would leave him and pass through the well where he wouldn't be able to reach her unless she was touching the well at the same time.

"Sesshomaru... " He suddenly had his arms around the small priestess and he held her close to him, not sure what to say.

"Kagome - please don't… please don't leave this Sesshomaru" He spoke with a softness and openness that Kagome wasn't familiar with.

"I do not know why but if you were not with me I would not be the best version of this Sesshomaru" He spoke honestly and with a rare fear lacing his otherwise powerful voice.

"Sesshomaru if we stay together like this - it will not end well. One or both of us will get hurt" Kagome's voice was also raw - unable to pull in her powerful emotions.

"This is our adventure, we will get through this together" Kagome turned her face up toward Sesshomaru seeing the raw emotion in his stunning gold eyes. Without a second thought Kagome leaned up toward him and pushed her lips against his. The previous events of the day still lingering on her mind - she ran her hands up his chest and held on to him. He allowed the kiss to happen but did not deepen it - stunned by the female in front of him and her forwardness.

Kagome pulled back suddenly and ran toward the well. Sesshomaru was so stunned by her actions he didn't react to stop her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru" Kagome called as she jumped through the well to escape the sudden intensity of their relationship. 'What is this woman doing to me? Sesshomaru stared vacantly at the well. He would wait - he would wait for Kagome to come back to the feudal era 'This conversation is not over my little miko. I will wait for you, even if it means that I need to kill Inuyasha and physically take you with me. I am done playing this game. Wherever my future leads, my little miko will be going with me. Inuyasha has done enough damage to her - I will protect her". Sesshomaru disappeared into the tree line and hid behind a barrier awaiting his miko's return.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome or anything else owned by these creative geniuses!

Author's Notes: Once again I am sorry that I haven't had an opportunity to update sooner. This time I was having horrible writers block. However, I hate when stories just get abandoned and you are just left wondering. If I have one fan who is still reading I will always keep writing.

Kagome was sitting a safe distance away from the well house. She was completely overwhelmed by her previous lust induced actions. She had run from the well as soon as her feet hit the dirt floor of the well-house. "Do you think he will pull me through again?" Her panicked thoughts were catching up with her while she caught her breath sitting far away from the offensive object.

"Oh Sesshomaru…." Kagome breathed out his name remorsefully. She tried to make some sense of the evolution of their relationship. "How did all of this happen? How did everything change so much? Do I care about him more than I originally thought? When did all of this change?" Kagome knew how much she cared for the Lord of the West. "I can't be with him anyway…. He wouldn't wish to be with a human? Why does that hurt so much to think? What about my relationship with Inuyasha?" Kagome sat and thought until the sun started to set and her butt hurt from sitting on the hard wooden stairs leading toward the well.

Kagome finally smelled dinner cooking and regretfully stood up to leave the well house and decided to head back to the house and enjoy one final meal before she needed to go back to the past and attempt to piece her strange little life together. "I don't know what to do with you Sesshomaru. I don't know what to do without you Sesshomaru" Kagome mumbled to herself as she headed back toward her home. "Once I returns to the feudal era I will have to deal with Sesshomaru and I will have to deal with Inuyasha" She thought as she slid the front door open and stepped into her familiar home. She just left home but so much had changed - she felt like a completely different person than she was earlier today. She felt like there was a string wrapped around her body pulling and twisting her toward the well, toward Sesshomaru. Suddenly being apart from him caused her to feel breathless and desperate to get back to him, to figure out what was going on. However she couldn't allow herself to return to him, she needed some distance and some time alone in order to sort out her own feelings before she goes back to the past and gets suffocated by the power and influence that is the Lord of the West.

"Mama! I am home for dinner"" Kagome called and she walked right into her home and kicked off her shoes.

"Oh hello Dear - back so soon? Come sit down I will make a plate of food for you". Kagome crawled into her chair at the dinner table and ate her dinner slowly. Her mind was unable to to wander too far from her strange ice-prince.

Kagome climbed up the stairs toward her bedroom. Her feet felt heavy as she felt like she was pulling herself more painfully away from Sesshomaru. She decided a hot bath and some self reflection would help her figure out what happened. She needed some time to take a deep breath and try and figure out what she wanted. She ran away so quickly that she had really no idea what Sesshomaru really wanted. "He asked me not to leave him… but what does that really mean? Sesshomaru could never love me - not seriously. He probably only wants to bed me and then throw me away. Everyone knows how he feels about humans and half demons. He may not despise them as he once claimed but they aren't his favorite" She wasn't sure if he was capable of loving her. She wasn't sure if she was capable of loving him. She knew that he was a good and honest friend, and he hides the best parts of his personality so others will not see his weakness. Is that true or is she just giving him too much credit?

Her thoughts were turning on her and she was now resenting and getting mad at Sesshomaru for things had never done or said- being along wasn't helping anymore it was just poisoning her opinion of him. She let out loud growl of frustration, knowing that she wasn't accomplishing anything so she knew that she needed to go back to him and confront this issue. Kagome used her lavender shampoo and conditioner in an attempt to calm her thundering heart, the idea of Sesshomaru being hateful or unkind to her that way made her heart hurt and fear to flood her body.

"Do I want to be with him? Why does the idea of him acting this way, hurt so bad?" Kagome felt the heat rush to her face as she thought about the reactions her body had to the demon lord. Her body definitely wanted Sesshomaru but what about her mind? "Inuyasha doesn't want my body or my mind does he? He wants Kikyo and the only reason he shows me any favor is because I look so much like her" She suddenly felt relieved, if nothing else Sesshomaru showed her that Inuyasha is not the person she should spend her life with. She wanted to cry, scream or jump up and down with joy - She needed to see him now. This needs to end today, all this needs to be cleared up today.

She walked toward her bedroom and decided to find something different to wear instead of her typical green school uniform. For some reason she needed something that would amp up her confidence so she could face those two dog men and say what she really needed to say. She started digging through her closet and found a white, lace, full length sundress that she had bought a couple years ago and never had an occasion to wear. She curled and pinned her hair romantically to the side and applied some pink lip stain and a light dusting of a floral perfume.

She opened her closet door for one last check before she headed into the past. This dress hugged her curves beautifully and she was acutely aware of the way the dress showed off her hips. In the two years since she bought the dress she has filled out into a woman and she looked sensual and sexy. It had been awhile since she looked at herself with a critical eye and she recognized how beautiful she really was. After the way Sesshomaru touched her today she couldn't keep herself from thinking where she wanted those hands to be embracing her again. A deep blush spread across her face. "C'mon girl, get it together, you have to be strong to get through this meeting with Sesshomaru".

As she left her home, the rest of her family was already asleep for the evening - it was later than she anticipated. She primped longer because she was really nervous to head back. She walked toward the well house in a pair of silver flats and her long white dress - she felt beautiful in the evening with the night's breeze brushing across her skin.

She didn't hesitate - she jumped down into the well and pulled herself up the vines. She sat on the edge of the well and waited patiently, she knew that Sesshomaru would come and find her. Her hair was blowing softly in the wind and the moon was high and bright in the sky. Sesshomaru walked out of the tree line and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. He only knew it was Kagome by her scent, mixed with a soft floral scent. She was dressed more beautifully than he has every seen - she looked like royalty.

They made eye contact across the field and they held the heated gaze. Kagome was sure that Sesshomaru could hear her heart thundering and Kagome could see the micro expressions of shock and awe on his perfect chiseled face and it caused a slight smirk. Suddenly Sesshomaru's head turned sharply and his eyes narrowed. Kagome knew that face, it meant that Inuyasha was coming near. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head quickly toward the tree line, signaling for him to hide for the moment. His eyes narrowed but his large frame disappeared and she could no longer sense his unique energy anymore. "He must be hiding behind a barrier" She thought leaving her body turned toward where she last saw Sesshomaru but turned her head toward the red blur that approached quickly.

"Hey wench, you aren't supposed to be home until tomorrow morning, you need to be careful. You need to me come pick you up to protect you - you aren't able to protect yourself." Inuyasha said condescendingly toward her. Kagome kept her gaze held on her dog friend and let the comments brush off her shoulders - this was only the beginning.

"Inuyasha - we need to talk " Kagome breathed out softly and calmly - she was channeling her inner ice lord. She could see his shoulders tense up and he looked slightly panicked. Dogs do not behave well when they are cornered.

"What? Why… What are you talking about wench?" Kagome could feel the energy in the field changing and she needed to keep calm so she could say what she needed to say. It needed to come across as clear and concise.

"Inuyasha. I will always care about you as a friend. However, I need to tell you that I can't be with you. I no longer have the same feelings I used to have for you. I was so young when I first came here and you saved me so many times and I fell for the hero I thought that you were." She smiled at him gently, a loving and friendly smile and she could see the blush and confusion spread across his face.

"Kagome… I…." Kagome held up her hand to stop him, a friendly and calm gesture.

"No, don't Inuyasha. You do not need to say anything. I know that you love Kikyo, even though she isn't who she used to be, I know she is who you are going to end up with. I just want you to be happy, whoever you end up with". She stood up from the well and walked over the her old friend and gave him a warm hug.

"Kagome. I do love her… I don't want to hurt you" He mumbled and blushed as she pulled out of the hug and stepped away from and started walking toward the tree line.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to hurt you either. However, the next thing I tell you is going to make you mad and I need you to keep yourself calm." She had put some distance between them knowing perfectly well that Inuyasha could close the distance instantly. She looked at him with sad eyes "okay here we go" Kagome braced herself for the coming argument and rage and look of betrayal on one of her closest friends faces.

"I think i've found someone who makes me happy too but you don't like him very much" She held his gaze as he saw the realization spread across his face. She saw his hands curl into fist and a growl to escape his lips.

"I will not let you end up with that fucking wolf trash Kagome. You deserve so much better than him. Don't settle for that loser just because we can't be together" Kagome was surprised by the conclusion Inuyasha jumped too and her eyes grew wide but then she realized he had no idea about the meeting between she and Sesshomaru and how he took care of her and how they grew together. She took a calming breath before she said her next statement "Sesshomaru won't let Inuyasha hurt me… will he?" She braced herself for the reactions that were about to happen.

"Oh Inuyasha - It isn't Kouga. Don't be ridiculous. I'm sorry but I have been meeting with someone that you didn't know about and I am kind of crazy about him. He is an incredible man. He is strong, smart, kind and understanding… and he takes really good care of me. We are very different but we are working on communicating better I think. However, Inuyasha, I know that you don't like him but I need you to trust me when I say that he is different with me" She turned away from him and cross her arms across her chest and looked at the tree line because she needed his strength to get through this conversation.

"It is Sesshomaru" Kagome spoke clearly and with intention and she could feel the rage radiating off Inuyasha behind her.

"I think I am going to stay with him for a little while Inuyasha while we try to figure out what we both want from each other" She said it with finality and started walking away from him slowly. She knew the shock would wear off quickly so she needed to say everything before he flew off the handle.

"Go and find Kikyo and have her help you with the Jewel hunt for now. I know that you guys aren't the best terms right now but if I am not with you but I'm sure she will help you. I will catch up with you guys later. I know that it is my responsibility and we still need to hunt down and kill Naraku" Kagome continued walking away but knew his sensitive ears would pick up on everything that she said.

"Don't bother- you fucking traitor" Inuyasha's voice bled venom as he turned on his heels and ran toward the village. Kagome felt like he punched her in the stomach - she knew that it was going to hurt but she never thought she would feel the hatred usually saved for Naraku aimed toward her.

He appeared so quickly, and a warm hand slid across her stomach and his hot body pressed against her body. He held her tightly to his body and Kagome sank into his strength, allowing him to hold her up and keep her from collapsing in on herself.

"We've been here before - you saving me from the damage done by your brother" She laughed dryly and cuddled deeply into Sesshomaru. He chuckled and ran his hand soothingly up and down her body.

"Wearing a dress like that, and hugging my brother - you're lucky I didn't kill him and carry you away from here" Sesshomaru spoke his voice raspy, trying to maintain control. Kagome tilted her head up toward him and pressed her lips softly against his again, this time Sesshomaru responded warmly, it was an embrace shared by lovers who overcame a huge obstacle and had many more to overcome still. They pulled apart smoothly and languidly.

"I'm glad you like the dress - I wore it for you" Kagome murmured earning an approving growl from the man in front of her. Which caused Kagome to blush red across her whole face and hide her face in his broad chest.

"Sesshomaru - carry me away from here. I've done everything I needed to do here". Kagome breathed out softly wrapping her arms more tightly around him.


End file.
